supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Plankton5165/Supernanny Party 3
Note: Hi, Plankton5165! Not you? Please do not edit. Under construction. Thanks. Please do not remove the note either. Because if you do, the edit will be undone. Make a suggestion in the comments below. It might be added. Supernanny Party 3 is a game to release for the 3DS and Wii U on Fall 2014. There are many modes. A maximum of 6 players can play against eachother, including COM opponents in Party Mode. In Minigame Modes, there can be up to 10 participants, including COM opponents. Only six people can play locally. Players can download demos. Turns Each player will get either 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, or 40 turns. Forget about the 5-turns-per-player-as-always idea, that I do not like and disagree with. Bigger parties I prefer more. Party Modes All the themes are Supernanny-related. You can have a quick party for two, a longer party for three, a big party for four, a bigger party for five, or a huge party for six. If you land on a Joshua Space, something bad can happen to you, such as taking stars, taking gems, taking charity, and taking equality. Party Mode New Features Couples picking minigames for each other They will be picking minigames for each other. They will be picking twice. The host can set which turn they pick. And it cannot be turn 1 or the last turn. How many games that will show up on the board is based on how many players there are. First place gets 10 gems, second gets 9, third gets 8, and so on. This occurs at least 2 turns before the teams are picked. At least 2 turns after teams are picked, they will pick minigames for each other. Teams If there are four or more players including COM opponents, teams will occur. Teams will be chosen and called-out members will be forced to join the team. Teams will be chosen by the two participants with the highest amount of stars and gems (stars are worth like 100,000,000 gems). There will be a coin toss. The participant with the highest amount of stars and gems (stars are worth like 100,000,000 gems) calls the toss. The winner of the coin toss gets to pick first. Minigame Types Free-For-All All players compete against each other. Less versus More Even versus Even Relay A relay minigame is a type of minigame. It does not show you how much points you have, or the time limit, or the time. Marathon A marathon minigame is an elimination minigame. Every 15 seconds, the player in last place gets tapped in the shoulder and eliminated from the minigame. In Party Mode, the last player standing gets 10 gems, last eliminated gets 9 gems, second-last gets 8 gems, and so on. For example, there are 4 players. A player was eliminated first, so they got 7 gems. Boss Minigame Modes Trio Round Players will play Three versus Three games. Teams will change each time. The winning team will get 5 points. The participant with the most points wins. Relay Risk Players will play Relay minigames. The gems are replaced by points. The competitor with the most points wins. You Pick for Someone Else Players will play Free-For-All games, Relay games, or Marathon games. The name of one randomly picked minigame for how many participants there are in white will show up on a black screen. In the first round, competitors will pick up one piece of paper. The participant with the paper with the lowest number will pick first, and for the participant with the highest number. That minigame's name will vanish off the screen. Then, the participant with the paper with the second-lowest number will pick a remaining minigame for the participant with the paper with the second-highest number, and so on. It is like Test For The Best in Mario Party 8, but picking for each other, everyone stays on the same floor when not playing a minigame, and more than one player. For the second round onward, the contestant with the lowest cumulative number of points will pick first and for the contestant with the highest cumulative number of points. Then, the contestant with the second-lowest number of points will pick for the contestant with the second-highest number of points, and so on. If there's a tie, the members of that tie will draw numbers to determine the order of their pick. Elimination The player with the most points will get tapped in the shoulder by a stranger Mii and forced to the crowd (eliminated). You can change the settings to when they're eliminated, and add double eliminations. 6 to 16 can play the game. Before the midpoint, players will play one minigame from each type of minigame (excluding Boss). Here is the point table: The first row indicates how many players there are. Gem Race Tournament You will be able to enter specific tournaments as you unlock more playable characters or download them or make more Miis. Relay round ~ The player with the 10 points and the one with the 8 points will move to the next round. Wild card ~ The middle division level final round runner-ups will compete against lower division level winners. Relay wild card ~ Exclusive to relays. The player with the 6 points in the middle division level final will compete against the lower division winners and runner-ups. Shop During party mode, the jewels you will get is based on the gems and stars you have recieved. (for example, you get 1 jewel for each gem, 100 jewels for each star. If you had 12 gems and 1 star, you would get 112 jewels.) After playing a free-for-all minigame, you will be awarded 1 jewel, and four more for winning. You can get a bonus for the COM difficulty set. After playing a less versus more minigame: When playing as less team or solo: *You will get a jewel no matter what after playing the game. *After beating 1 opponent (not all of them), you will get 1 more jewel. *After beating 2 opponents (not all of them), you will get 2 more jewels and so on... *However, after beating all opponents, you will get 14 more jewels, a total of 15 jewels. When playing as more team: *You will get a jewel no matter what after playing the game. *After all the players in your team remain, you will get 19 more jewels, a total of 20 jewels. *If there is 1 player left (not all of them), you will get 1 more jewel. *If there are 2 players left (not all of them), you will get 2 more jewels. Category:Blog posts